jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General Diana-official.jpg|Official artwork. Img diana.png|Official artwork. 2 Jewelpet sub 04.png|Official artwork. 3 DIANA ART.gif|Official artwork. 4 70538.jpg|Diana's old artwork. IMG 2831.JPG|Diana with the other main Jewelpets. Jewelpet Diana (evil).jpg|Unofficial vector of Diana, as she appears in the first series. Jewelpet.full.453921.jpg|Diana on the 15th DVD cover for the first series. JEWELPA.jpg|Diana on the 4th DVD cover for the first series. Jfjrhfjrjdimage.jpg|Diana on a Jewelpet DVD box. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Diana.jpg|Diana's info. Diana(61).jpg|Diana looks blue... |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet daiana_05.gif|Diana after being awakened. 20190103-183700.jpg|Diana reading. 20190103-183832.jpg|Spying Diana. 20190103-184021.jpg|Diana's Jewel Flash. 20190103-184215.jpg|Diana with Ruby's favorite food. 20190103-184312.jpg|Panicked Diana. 20190103-184649.jpg|Angry Diana. 1 20190103-184708.jpg|Angry Diana. 2 20190103-184812.jpg|Diana calming down. 20181124-213622.jpg|Diana as a statue. 1 20181124-213652.jpg|Diana as a statue. 2 20181124-213823.jpg|Diana as a statue. 3 20181124-213833.jpg|Diana vows to have her revenge. 20181124-214044.jpg|Diana spying with a telescope. Diana.jpg.jpg|Diana ready to eat. kitchen1.jpg|Diana and her brother Dian. tumblr_lmtwmmsZ7c1qzqefvo1_500.gif |Diana and the Jewel Stick. (Animated) tumblr_njcj61vFUe1rr2yfco1_540.png|Diana in her chair. maxresdefaultM.jpg|Diana & the Phantom Herb Thieves. jp_nyaaaaaaaaaaaa_by_greenaliencutiebabe.png|Feisty Diana. Image981 t.jpg|Diana loves her own brother. 23.jpg|Diana kicks King. 4 DIAN.jpg|Diana & Dian put on Sapphie's garlands. 2866.jpg|Diana is sneaky. 27.jpg|Diana looks serious. 2644.jpg|Diana stands. 15.jpg|Diana drinking. 123.jpg|Diana pushes her face against Ruby's. 135.jpg|Diana the trickster. 9.png|Diana serving milk. (Paw mistake) 10.jpg|Disappointed Diana. 4.jpg|Diana & Dian having drinks. 13333333.jpg|Diana's fuzzy tail!! 23333.jpg|Diana puts her face on the window. Diana's Jewel pocketbook.jpg|Diana and her Jewel Pocketbook. 20190103-185110.jpg|Diana with her broom. 20190103-185115.jpg|Diana using her telescope. received_1538828419702622.jpeg|Angry Diana. 20190103-185507.jpg|Diana shows off. 1 20190103-185623.jpg|Diana shows off. 2 20190103-184955.jpg|Diana hitting her head on a poster. GAGAKAPOO.jpg|Mad Diana. JEWELPET DIANAS.jpg|Diana looks down. JEWELPAT I NED MORE PICS TO LOAD IN FLOCKSCREEN LIKE MY MELODY.jpg|Diana smirks. 19.gif|Diana as a kitten. (Animated) 20.jpg|Diana with her mouth wide open. jp32.flv_20160208_145213.890.jpg|Determined Diana. jp26.flv_000527.131 (1).jpg|Diana with the Jewel Pocketbooks. jp32.flv_001702.583.jpg|Diana casting her magic. AThumbCut_160119-120232.png|Diana's pissed off. Diana Wakes Up.PNG|Diana awakes from her nightmare. Diana Pajamas.PNG|Diana in her pajamas. Evil Amelie with Diana and Dian in Background.png|Diana watches Amelie in her corrupted form. Diana and Evil Topaz looking at window.png|Diana and corrupted Topaz spying. Angry Diana.png|Diana is very angry. Diana, King and Lapis.png|Diana is betrayed by Lapis and King. Screenshot 2019-01-25-10-08-52.png|Diana awakens in front of Lapis. Screenshot 2019-01-25-09-39-45.png|Diana watching Io flying. Jewelp 19b 03.jpg|Kitten Diana licking Sage. 426786 163117893804997 1527080651 n.jpg|Diana hugging her big brother Dian upon him being returned back to normal. 20190312-170414.jpg|Diana in her powered up giant form. 20190312-170638.jpg|Giant Diana sees Mint about to attack her. 20190312-170934.jpg|Diana with the Jewel Stick. jewelp_26b_01.jpg|Diana with glaring yellow eyes. 26_je_mo.jpg|Giant Diana using her eye lasers. Screenshot_2019-07-27-11-57-47.png|Diana smiles evilly. FB_IMG_1555824504953.jpg|Diana kicking. Diana and the Jewel Stick.png Diana throws an energy ball.png|Diana throws an energy ball. Diana uses Force Lightning.png|Diana using Force Lightning. Diana Buster.png|Diana Buster! Diana cooking.png|Diana cooking. Ruby_I_don't_feel_so_good.png|Diana, Dian and a sihouette of Rinko. Diana's telekinesis.png|Diana catches a pot with her telekinesis. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Alma and Diana.jpg|Diana in Alma Jinnai's eyecatch. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Diana.jpg|Diana on eyecatch from returning. 582544 216961411745667 1506909392 n.jpg|Diana floats up. tumblr_lj2uq1AQwt1qbg37io1_500.gif|Diana winks. (Animated) tumblr_mtt7wtfZgx1ss8ecbo4_250.jpg|Diana jumping into the air. Diana taunts at Ruby.JPG|Diana taunts at Ruby. Diana(7).jpg|Diana wails. Diana(62).jpg Diana & Ruby.jpg|Diana & Ruby. Lolz_400x400.jpg|Diana as Jill. Diana(5).jpg|Diana in a veil. 24.jpg|Diana casting magic. UhwdipV.jpg|"I only love Alma!" 107.jpg|Diana and Opal. Diana .jpg|Diana shaking her body. 418784_10150646954721410_46106548_n.jpg|Diana looks worried. Image,.jpg|Ruby and Diana's high five. t0199299205d5ee98b9.jpg|Gleeful Ruby & Diana. imagejjghtkgjflfj.jpg|Diana with her mirror. IMG_1503.JPG|Diana filled with joy. diana's magic sparkles.png|Diana casting magic shapes. Jewelpet Sunshine Milky Diana and Luna.jpg|Diana with Luna and Milky. tumblr_muzhh2jyHM1rvs136o1_540.jpg|Diana making everybody fall for her. Salsa Dance!.jpeg|Diana alongside Milky and Luna. 5.jpg|Diana in the rain. 6444.jpg|Diana wants Dian back! Diana(12).jpg|Diana the dancer. 17444.jpg|Diana cries in the rain. 19p.jpg|Diana & the other Jewelpets in love! image005p.jpg|Diana in a bubble. Dgimagen.jpg|Diana and Garnet. image ��.jpg|Diana sobbing behind Dian. ����image.jpg|Diana pressing Garnet on the ground. image❤️❤️.jpg|Diana about to cry. IMG_1567.JPG|Diana closes her eyes. IMG_1597.JPG|Diana's dance. IMG_4750.JPG|Diana tries to catch Dian's gift. 20190320-125711.jpg Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! image0040.jpg|Diana in the opening. IMG_1570.JPG|Diana's magic. Diana(60).jpg|Diana swimming in the river. 1155.jpg|Diana and her bald wig. Tumblr mkphzzENDO1rrv2z0o1 500.gif|Ruby farts on Diana! (Animated) 1362780167546.jpg|Diana finally speaks while angry. 20190412-125016.JPG 20190412-125029.JPG 20190412-125347.JPG 20190412-125447.JPG 20190412-125649.JPG 20190412-130117.JPG 20190412-131227.JPG 20190412-131545.JPG IMG_1599.JPG|Diana winks happily. Jewelpet Happiness Tumblr mzngorTdn91t1x4h6o1 500.gif|A cursed Diana. (Animated) dfae7819.jpg|Run, Diana, run! 3333333333333.jpg|Shocked Diana. Diana(44).jpg|Diana's eyes sparkle. 5555555.jpg|Diana meets Sachi Hakamada. ioio.jpg|Diana. Diana(56).jpg|Diana on a cake-like riksaw. Diana(64).jpg|Diana comes out from a rose. image001.png|Diana has crossed the finish line! Diana(54).jpg|Diana the cheerleader. 4545-.jpg|Diana in the ending. 16.jpg|Diana laughing crazily. 18333.jpg|Diana hurts herself. 14.jpg|Diana looks up. jewelpet_happiness_11_132.jpg|Diana & Sachi. 12399254894_142b89042c_m.jpg|Confident Diana. imageo.jpg|Diana thinking. Rwimage.jpg|Diana ready to run. 222.png|Diana on her scholmate's head. 10330507_962128033873653_1202825769975228219_n.jpg|Diana writing. IMG_1585.JPG|Energetic Diana. IMG_1556.JPG|Diana reveals her true identity. Lady Jewelpet Tumblr ndhernvPJE1rsghfro1 500.gif|Diana & Flora dancing. (Animated) 844.jpg|Diana gets a lot of attention. IMG_1592.JPG|Diana introduces the diamond. IMG_2943.JPG|Diana dancing with the other Jewelpets. Jewelpet Magical Change Diana(69).jpg|Diana in the OP. |-|Apron of Magic cards= Diana(70).jpg|Diana with a strawberry! Diana(71).jpg|Diana the singer! Diana(67).jpg|Angel Diana. Iiimageaq.jpg|Diana as a little angel. |-|Misc. Images= 7333.jpg|Diana with Sapphie's garland. 22.jpg|Diana toy. 5446215B-3A38-4746-8AA1-C97DA36539FE.jpeg|Diana toy and Jewel Charm 4194269D-555D-4631-AE34-02DBCAB5448B.jpeg|Diana plush 65EC8388-8176-48F1-9D65-79FB0513BFDA.jpeg|Diana in a Jewelpet video game Category:Images Category:Image Gallery